Noe
by snqlxoals818
Summary: Setiap orang menganggapnya aneh karena rambut magenta-nya. Membuat Ligan sebal karena tubuhnya yang tinggi. Tapi Luys mengatakan lain. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/EXO member.


**Noe.**

-:-:-

**A story by** snqlxoals818

**Cast(s)**

**Park Chanyeol** as Noe

**Byun Baekhyun** as Luys

**Do Kyungsoo** as Ligan

**Kim Jongin** as Mozgas

**Kim Junmyeon** as Noa (Noe's father)

**Wu Yifan** as Prof. Moghes

**Luhan** as Merel

**Genre**

AU! friendship, fantasy, fluff(?)

**Length**

Oneshot

**Summary**

Noe.

Setiap orang menganggapnya aneh karena rambut _magenta_-nya. Membuat Ligan sebal karena tubuhnya yang tinggi. Tapi Luys mengatakan lain.

**a/n**

Hai semuanya~

Aku datang membawa fanfic dengan genre fantasy pertamaku ^^

Karena ini yang pertama, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalau feel fantasy-nya belum atau gak dapet sama sekali. Aku cuma mau mencoba hal yang baru.

Dan disini pairing utamanya ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Satu lagi, dicerita ini masing-masing tokohnya punya kekuatan. Kekuatan khas mereka..

Happy reading ^^

(fanfic ini juga aku posting di aff)

-:-:-

Namanya Noe.

"Dia _aneh_."

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan setiap orang kala sosoknya berjalan dikeramaian karena rambut _magenta_-nya sangat mencolok diantara warga Odraiva yang memang seluruhnya terlahir dengan rambut berwarna _caramel_.

Hal ini sempat membuat si kecil Noe murung, duduk di sudut kamar dengan kaki ditekuk. Sang ayah, Noa menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus surai itu dengan lembut.

"Yah, kenapa warna rambutku berbeda dengan yang lain?" tanyanya disela isak tangis.

Noa tersenyum, jarinya menyeka air mata sang anak. "Karena kau spesial, Nak." Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu merengkuh Noe kedalam pelukannya.

"Benar begitu, Yah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Noe adalah anak ayah yang paling spesial."

Sejak saat itu, Noe tak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan orang tentang rambutnya. Baginya, magenta adalah warna yang indah, ayahnya menyukainya, dan dia spesial.

.

.

.

"Dia _menyebalkan_."

Ini adalah curahan hati seorang Ligan, si pendek bermata bulat yang sialnya mendapat tempat duduk tepat dibelakang Noe, murid kelas memahat tingkat dua dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Sekeras apapun Ligan meminta Prof. Moghes untuk memindahkan Noe kebelakang, hasilnya pasti nihil. Alasannya tak logis, pikir Ligan yang saat itu untuk entah yang keberapa kali meminta Noe pindah tempat duduk.

"Pak, bisakah Noe pindah?"

Prof. Moghes menghentikan pahatannya dan melirik Ligan yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau banyak tanya." jawab si tua Moghes pemilik janggut panjang dan topi jerami lusuh di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Noe bersama sang sepupu mendaki gunung Valge. Sekedar melihat serangga, menikmati udara segar, dan ada yang Noe cari di puncak gunung sana.

"Tumben sekali Noe mengajak kakak mendaki. Ada apa, _hm_?"

"Mencari sesuatu untuk kuberikan pada teman."

"Noe punya banyak teman ya di sekolah?" tanya Merel lagi disela kegiatannya memindahkan bongkahan kayu yang melintang.

"Cuma satu, Kak." Noe tersenyum, ada sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi tembamnya. "Namanya Luys."

"Pasti cantik, ya?"

"Dia _pioss_ tercantik."

Merel tak lagi bertanya saat dilihat adik sepupunya tersenyum cerah. Cukup untuk menjelaskan alasan dibalik senyuman itu. Noe jatuh cinta pada seorang _pioss_. Tak apa, lagi pula Merel pernah menyukai _pioss_ sebelum memutuskan untuk bersama dengan _naia_.

.

Disisi lain, Luys tidak menemukan sosok tinggi Noe dan rambut _magenta_-nya. Tidak di kelas ramuan, juga di kelas pengendalian diri.

Tidak biasanya Noe melewatkan kelas. Dari semua murid, Noe-lah yang selalu datang lebih awal. Duduk di barisan depan dan alat tulis tertata rapi di meja.

"Kamu pasti mencari Noe." terka Mozgas yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibalik pintu. Mengagetkan Luys yang mengintip di sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

Mozgas bersandar dipintu sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Tak apa. Tapi Noe tidak masuk hari ini. Lihatlah," Mozgas menoleh ke dalam kelas dan menujuk Ligan yang tersenyum cerah karena berhasil duduk dibarisan paling depan. "bocah itu sangat senang Noe tidak masuk." ujarnya lagi. Tapi sayang, Luys sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luys bisa ber-teleportasi sepertiku."

.

.

.

Makan siang di kantin tak pernah sedamai ini sebelum ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari salah satu murid di meja dengan nomor 12.

"Dia _lucu_, dan aku–"

Ligan membulatkan matanya dan Mozgas hampir tersedak jus buah beri mendengar sahabat mereka berujar seperti itu saat makan siang. Diliriknya Noe yang duduk di sudut kantin, mengunyah roti gandum dengan selai anggur yang mengotori bajunya.

"Kamu bercanda, Luys?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban ini mengingatkan Ligan pada penolakan terus-menerus dari Prof. Moghes.

"Oh ayolah, dari seluruh penghuni Meltfeyr, cuma kamu yang bilang kalau Noe itu lucu. Dia itu aneh, lihat saja. Rambutnya berbeda dengan kita. Dia juga– "

"–menyebalkan?" sela Mozgas. "Itu karena kamu terlalu pendek, Ligan." Mozgas tertawa sangat kencang, membuat Ligan menyenggol kakinya dari bawah meja. "_Ouch_! Sakit, tau!"

"Rasakan!" Untunglah Ligan hanya menyenggol kaki Mozgas, karena jika Ligan menendangnya maka Mozgas akan terlempar jauh. Mungkin mendarat di puncak menara asrama.

Luys menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang masih beradu mulut. Pertama kali Noe menjadi murid Meltfeyr, ia sering mencuri pandang pada bocah tinggi itu. Entah saat pelajaran memahat, meracik ramuan, atau di kelas pengendalian diri yang membuat konsentrasinya buyar dan berhasil meredupkan semua cahaya di sekitar Meltfeyr.

.

Luys sedang membuat aurora kecil dilangit-langit kamar ketika Ligan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terkunci. Perlu diingatkan kalau ini sudah kali ketujuh Ligan merusak pintu kamar Luys.

"Hey, pintu ini baru kuperbaiki kemarin lusa. Kenapa dirusak lagi?"

"Ah tidak penting." Ligan mengibaskan tangannya lalu duduk dipinggir kasur. "Ada tamu untukmu."

"Tamu?"

"Seekor siput."

"Siput?"

Buru-buru Luys bangkit dari kasurnya dan saat ia sampai di ruang tamu, ada seekor siput diatas mejanya. Heran tentu saja, tapi yang membuatnya jauh lebih heran adalah sesuatu yang menempel dicangkang siput itu.

"Hai, tuan siput. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Luys yang berjongkok didekat meja. Ia mengamati pergerakan siput putih itu, mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil sesuatu atau batu kristal kecil yang berkilau. "Untukku, ya?"

"Tentu saja untukmu. Tadi aku sudah ingin mengambilnya tapi siput itu malah menyemburkan lendirnya."

"Lain kali bertanyalah dulu, Ligan." Luys terpesona dengan kecantikan kristal ini yang saat disentuh olehnya menguarkan cahaya berkilau seperti aurora buatannya tadi. "Oh, ada pesannya."

Mendengar itu, Ligan langusng menghambur mendekat dan duduk disamping Luys. "Cepat gunakan sinarmu untuk membacanya."

"Ini kan pesan untukku, kamu tidak boleh membacanya."

"Ih pelit sekali. Ayolah Luys, baca bersama ya?"

Kalau Ligan sudah merajuk, Luys tidak bisa berkutik. "Baiklah."

Tak perlu mengerahkan banyak kekuatan, Luys hanya perlu mendekap batu kristal itu dan membacakan sebaris mantera, maka terbukalah pesan yang disimpan sang pengirim di dalam batu ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Luys dan Ligan sudah selesai membaca isi pesan itu.

Pesan yang membuat Ligan mengerutkan hidungnya dan berkata, "_Eww_, _cheesy_."

Pesan yang membuat Luys tersenyum lebar dan rasanya sahabat kecilnya kunan-kunang tengah menyorotkan sinar yang menggelitik perutnya. "Ini romantis."

Dan sebelum Ligan sempat menutup pintu kamarnya, ada sebuah kalimat terdengar dari arah ruang tamu yang membuatnya mendapat mimpi buruk malam itu.

"Dia _lucu_, dan aku _menyukainya_."

.

.

.

.

.

_Hai Luys. Apa siput Noe sampai dengan selamat?_

_Luys suka kristalnya?_

_Maaf ya, Noe mengantarkannya dengan siput. Kata ayah, sesuatu yang terburu-buru itu tidak baik, jadi Noe minta tolong tuan siput untuk mengantarkannya._

_Noe sendiri loh yang mengambil kristal ini, Kak Merel hanya menemani. Benar, Noe tidak bohong._

_Cantik tidak? Kalau menurut Noe cantik, tapi tidak secantik Luys. Apalagi kalau Luys tersenyum, sangat sangat sangat cantik. Jadi Noe mohon Luys selalu tersenyum, ya?_

.

.

.

Aaaaaa~ Noe ngegombalin Luys .

Akhirnya selesai juga kisah Noe ini. Tapi aku sih ada rencana buat bikin kisah yang lainnya. Bukan pasangan ini lagi. Yah misalkan Ligan dan Mozgas atau Merel dengan kisah masa lalunya yang mencintai _pioss ^^_

Tapi ini baru rencana sih, gak tau deh bakal terlaksana apa gak. Hehehe...~

Buat yang udah baca, gomawo ~ dan buat yang bersedia untuk komen jeongmal gomawoyo dan dapet kecupan dari Noe deh :*

**ket:**

_**pioss**_**: laki-laki**

_**naia**_**: perempuan**


End file.
